1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a devices for storing and displaying memorabilia and, more particularly, is concerned with a book-like display showcase with a separate transparent enclosure between front and back covers of the showcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a family typically accumulates many articles of memorabilia representing various important moments and occasions in life, such as wedding day, births, birthdays, graduations and so forth. Many articles of memorabilia, such as photographs and marriage and birth certificates, are stored in small boxes and photo albums. However, memorabilia are too often packed away in a trunk or a drawer and not seen for years at a time.
One most common device for storing a specific type of article of memorabilia, namely photographs, is a photo album. However, a photo album is typically not designed to display the photographs mounted on its pages during times other than when the photo album is opened specifically for the purpose of looking at its contents. Another common device for both storing and displaying a photograph or photographs is a picture frame.
However, neither photo albums nor picture frames are generally available for safely and concurrently storing and displaying a wide range of articles of memorabilia. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,565 to Stefano discloses one such device in the form of a transparent tube with removable end caps and defining an internal volume adapted to receive and store one or more different articles of memorabilia. The transparent tube of the Stefano patent is thus capable of both safely storing and displaying articles of memorabilia at the same time.
However, the Stefano device basically is a special purpose ornament adapted to be hung on a Christmas tree or elsewhere. Consequently, there is a need for a more general purpose device capable of safely storing and displaying articles of memorabilia, which device can be placed in a variety of locations so as to serve its dual purposes.
The present invention provides a book-like display showcase designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The book-like display showcase of the present invention is provided with a transparent enclosure between separate front and back covers of the showcase for receiving, storing and displaying many different articles of memorabilia therein in a safe and protected manner. The showcase is adapted to be placed in a variety of locations. It can rest open on a shelf, be freestanding or lie flat on a shelf, stored on a shelf with other books, or can incorporate a chain and hook so that it can hang from some structure, such as a Christmas tree or shelf.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a book-like display showcase which comprises: (a) an enclosure having an interior compartment for containing articles of memorabilia therein, the enclosure being substantially made of a transparent material permitting the displaying and viewing of the articles of memorabilia through the enclosure from exterior thereof; and (b) a covering assembly having a front cover, a back cover and a middle portion extending between and interconnecting the front and back covers and disposed along a rear portion of the enclosure and connected thereto such that the front and back covers are separate from one another and from the enclosure and movable toward and away from opposite side portions of the enclosure. The enclosure also has an opening defined through the rear portion thereof permitting insertion and removal of articles of memorabilia through the opening into and from the enclosure.
The showcase also comprises means for removably connecting the middle portion of the covering assembly to the rear portion of the enclosure so as to removably cover the opening defined through the rear portion of the enclosure. The enclosure has top and bottom walls, opposite side walls and a front wall all arranged and interconnected to one another in a generally rectangular configuration so as to form the interior compartment of the enclosure. Preferably, each wall is transparent to permit the viewing and displaying of the articles of memorabilia in the interior compartment through any of the walls of the enclosure.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.